Días de fiesta
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Fiestas, dulces fiestas, a todo el mundo le encantan, son un gran momento para vivir al lado de las personas que quieres… o que no quieres. AU. Pésimo summary, gomen demo... onegai lean.


_Hola!_

_Soy yo, pasándome (al fin) por el Naruhina, desde hace tiempo que no escribo de ellos u.u. Pero ya vuelvo y estoy intentando continuar muchas de las cosas que tengo pendientes con esta pareja . _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía… xD._

* * *

**Días de Fiesta.**

* * *

**Quinceañera.**

* * *

Respiro hondo, inhalando y exhalando, dejando escapar en esa exhalación todos sus nervios. Miraba al frente, esperando por salir al fin, sus manos jugueteaban entre si encima de su regazo, sentía que comenzaba a temblar.

Una voz se oyó y cientos de exclamaciones le siguieron, todos pidiendo una sola cosa… su entrada.

Se iba a desmayar, se estaba mareando, lo sentía venir, el desmayo.

Un manos se posó sobre uno de sus expuestos hombros atrayendo su atención, volteo a él, encontrándose con una gran sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos azules mirándola. Un sonrojo adorno sus pómulos al verlo, se veía verdaderamente guapo.

Naruto traía un smoking como atuendo y una camisa por dentro del saco color naranja casi brillante—Tranquila—dijo al ver su nerviosismo.

Los perlados ojos miraron al suelo, se sentía algo abochornada por esa mirada, seguía sin creerse que él hubiese aceptado, y aún más increíble, seguía sin creerse que ella hubiese tenido el valor de preguntárselo. ¿Cómo le hizo para tener el valor de preguntarle si podía ser su chambelán?

—¿Estas mejor? —pregunto el rubio, él también se sentía algo nervioso.

Hinata asintió—Hai—

—Entonces vamos—dijo ayudándola a incorporarse y entrelazando su brazo con el de ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y una Hinata con un lindo vestido en colores purpuras, lilas y celestes bajaba la escalera tomada del brazo de un Naruto metido en un smoking. Los dos sonreían, ella de una manera un tanto nerviosa.

Todos los presentes miraban emocionados a la pareja que ya estaba en medio de la pista de baile.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y la entrelazo con la suya y la otra tuvo que dejarla el mismo sobre su hombro, Hinata parecía demasiado apenada y avergonzada entre tantos ojos como para hacerlo. Poso su propia mano en la cintura de ella. La música inundo de pronto el lugar, una música lenta, bella, bonita, apropiada para un vals.

Comenzaron a bailar.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban en el pecho de Naruto, estaba nerviosa. Ya habían ensayado antes, si, ya se sabía los pasos, sí. Pero cuando ensayaban no tenían a un montón de gente mirándolos, no tenían docenas de pares de ojos puestos en ella, mirándola, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer, a cualquier error.

—Hinata—su voz, la voz de Naruto, al escucharla inmediatamente tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo. El azul, se topó con el azul de sus ojos. Un azul intenso, no uno feo y empalagoso, sino uno bonito e hipnotizante. Naruto le sonrió—Te ves muy bonita—

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de inmediato como si fueran farolas ¿Había escuchado bien? Naruto… le había dicho… que se veía bonita.

—Naruto—Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, quería decirle que se veía bien, quería decirle que en ese momento bailando con él era un momento que jamás se le olvidaría, quería decirle que le gustaba, que lo amaba desde hacía tiempo, pero sus palabras no salían, se quedaban atoradas, ni siquiera pasaban por su garganta, simplemente se quedaban en sus pensamientos.

Sintió un peso en su frente, de tanto pensar incluso su vista se había nublado, pero ahora, ahora estaba centrada, estaba centrada en una sola cosa, los ojos de Naruto, esas brillantes orbes, le mostraban cosas mágicas ese par de orbes, su sonrojo se hizo aún más grande causando que Naruto volviera a sonreír, ya a ninguno de los dos les importaba quien los viera, estaban absortos solo en ellos, solo en ese momento. La frente de Naruto chocando contra la de Hinata.

—Me gustas—declaro el rubio, aun sin apartarse.

Hinata boqueo un par de veces, sus piernas temblaron un poco y el baile se entorpeció por un momento, Naruto la tomo aún más fuerte de la cintura para que no cayera. La peliazul estaba que apenas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Era verdad lo que él había dicho? —¿D-De… De verdad? —nada perdía con preguntar.

—Hai—contesto Naruto simplemente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta ¿Cuánto tiempo no había esperado para escuchar eso? No recordaba, solo sabía qué hacía años en que se había enamorado de él y ahora, en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida le decía lo que tanto había esperado.

Hasta este punto ambos habían dejado de bailar, seguían en la misma posición, mirándose, las manos de Hinata ya habían viajado por si solas hasta entrelazarse tras el cuello de él y la manos de Naruto la tomaban por la cintura en lo que simulaba ser un abrazo.

Todo estaba en silencio, una luz iluminaba al rubio y a la peliazul, lo demás estaba a obscuras… lo demás no les importaba.

El pecho de Hinata se inflo capturando más aire del necesario—¡Tú también!—casi había exclamado dejando escapar todo el aire que tenía, Naruto casi se espanta. La ojiblanca volvió a sonrojarse no solo por lo que había dicho sino también por como lo había dicho… pero estaba feliz, feliz porque había escuchado y dicho algo que desde siempre había querido escuchar—Me gustas…—susurro. Un susurro que debido a la cercanía no fue difícil el descifrar.

Los pómulos de Naruto también estaban ya algo rosados.

Se acercaba, la poca distancia en la que se habían quedado esta vez se acortaba aún más gracias a Naruto, sus labios a milímetros de topar, a milímetros de rozarse. El azul miro al blanco, en ninguno hubo duda.

Choque.

Chocaron al fin, al momento de juntar sus labios se perdieron entre una ola de sensaciones. Sintieron eso que sientes al morder un buen pan, lo blandito de los labios; sintieron la suavidad de los labios del otro, como cuando acaricias la piel de un recién nacido y la sensación de cosquilleo esparcido en sus labios, en su vientre, la sensación de inflación en el pecho por ese algo difícil de describir, no era cálido, era frio, frio que calentaba el pecho y daba sensación de calidez, como el viento de la playa que roza tu rostro.

Se separaron… y miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

Las luces se encendieron y los gritos empezaron. Luces de colores, permitiéndoles ver a las demás personas reunidas que gritaban lo lindo o lo desagradable de la escena que habían presenciado.

Naruto miro a las personas reunidas algo apenado, llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca ya estando a un lado de Hinata que mantenía la cabeza baja y todo el rostro de un color rojo vivo.

—¡Bueno… Bueno!, ¡Después de esa demostración de amor por nuestra querida quinceañera y su chambelán no nos podemos quejar! ¡Fue un increíble beso ¿No es verdad?! —Exclamaba el DJ una vez salió de su ensoñación—¡Una aplauso para nuestra querida quinceañera Hinata y su novio y chambelán Naruto! —todos exclamaban muchas más cosas apoyando al hombre que seguía gritando y animando la fiesta.

Hinata seguía con la cabeza mirando al suelo ¿Todo eso era real? Parecía un sueño. Cuando despertó temprano esa mañana de Sábado para arreglarse para la fiesta… nunca se imaginó algo así, ella solo había pensado con un baile al lado de Naruto… y con eso era más que suficiente pero… pero ahora, ahora Naruto la había besado ¿estaban seguros de que no estaba dormida?

—Auch—se quejó después de haberse pellizcado el brazo—eso me dolió—Abrió sus ojos de par en par después del dolor—¡Es real!—exclamo al darse, miro a un lado de ella. Entonces Naruto si… si había dicho eso… y si la había besado.

Naruto tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar llevándose a Hinata en el proceso. Las personas estaban empezando a agolparse en la pista de baile empezando a bailar todas las canciones de moda, quería estar a solas con ella y no iba a poder hacerlo bailando con un montón de gente alrededor de ellos.

Salieron del salón de eventos que la familia de Hinata había alquilado para la quinceañera de ella.

Se encontraban en un jardín, en un jardín iluminado por luces, por antorchas y por la luna. Rodeado de flores y arbustos con diferentes figuras. Se adentraron a lo que parecía un kiosco.

—Hinata—comenzó Naruto, lo que le iba a preguntar era algo extraño hasta para el—¿Te gusto que te besara? —

Enseguida Hinata lo miro sorprendida, y aun avergonzada asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió—Me gustaría hacerlo siempre—

Esta vez la mirada de Hinata era una de incomprensión ¿De que hablaba? —¿Cómo es que..? —

—¿Quieres andar conmigo? —pregunto Naruto cortando lo que fuera que Hinata iba a decir.

Se quedó muda, con el tiempo pasando… y ella sin poder cavilar nada aun.

—Está bien si tu no…—

—Si quiero—esta vez el interrumpido fue Naruto. Hinata no era una chica que interrumpiera a las de más perronas pero, en cuanto escucho que Naruto se estaba retractando al ver que ella no contestaba, se apresuró a hacerlo, alarmada de perder esa oportunidad.

Naruto sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Se acercó a ella… y volvió a besarla… esta vez sin un montón de pares de ojos viéndolos.

Se separaron aun con esas bobas e inevitables sonrisas en sus rostros que solo los enamorados poseen.

Después de un rato de estar ahí, bailando solos los dos, disfrutando de la vista y otras cosas, regresaron a la que era la fiesta, donde ya las personas estaban eufóricas.

Los fotógrafos llenaban de aun más luz heterogénea el lugar, misma luz que se revolvía con las demás. Las personas que habían contratado para el entretenimiento ya habían lanzado los globos a la gente y está ya los mantenía en alto, la espuma ya había sido arrojada a todos los de ahí y alguna aún se estaba disolviendo entre el cabello de algunas chicas.

Chicos y chicas seguían bailando.

Naruto y Hinata se unieron a ellos.

Pronto, la hora de la comida llego y las personas ya estaban otra vez en sus asientos en sus respectivas mesas disfrutando de la comida. Tomando cerveza y refresco negro, platicando entre sí.

Hiashi observaba a su hija, como había crecido, ya tenía quince años. Recordaba lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos, antes de la escenita con el Namikaze, cuando habían bailado la canción de "La ultima Muñeca". Una lágrima había querido escapar de su mejilla al estar bailando con su hija. Su niña había crecido.

Una gran caja forrada en un color rojizo que llegaba hasta la cintura de Hinata estaba frente a ella, con un gran moño esperando por que esta lo deslazara. Sus amigas estaban a su lado, sus amigos (unos ya ebrios) estaban con ella. Se acercó y estiro el lazo.

La caja se abrió y de ella salieron globos que subieron hasta el techo.

Ino se acercó aún más a ella y saco algo que hizo que la peliazul tomara el color de un tomate enseguida.

¡Una tanga! ¡Una Tanga azul!

—¡Esto es para ti Hinata! —Exclamo feliz la rubia—o más bien para ti Naruto—se corrigió a si misma apuntando a Naruto aun con la tanga en su manos, Naruto también enrojeció pero no dijo nada, volteo hacia atrás al sentir una mirada asesina tras él. Los ojos blancos de Hiashi lo miraban queriéndolo matar, trago saliva.

—¡Que lindo! —Naruto volteo al escuchar la voz de Hinata encontrándose con que esta abrazaba a un gran oso blanco. Sonrió al verla, ahora ella era su novia.

Siguieron sacando más regalos de la caja, como una bandera del equipo de futbol favorito de la Hyuga entre otras cosas.

3:45 a.m…

Las personas se iban, de apoco todos dejaban solo el lugar. Solo quedaban algunos cuantos, entre ellos Naruto.

—Hinata—dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

Hinata volteo a él con una sonrisa encontrándose con una caja abierta frente a ella, un collar con una estrella estaba dentro de él, era hermoso, la estrella perecía ser un zafiro.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo acercándose y posándose detrás de ella, solo para colocar su regalo en el cuello de su nueva novia.

Hinata se volteo a él, conmovida por el gesto… y lo beso. Claro que tuvieron que separarse porque Hiashi apareció aun lado de la Hyuga mirando de forma asesina al rubio.

Naruto palideció al verlo.

Y así, esa noche de fiesta se había ido. Una de las primeras que Naruto y Hinata compartirían.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, intente hacerlo a lo mexicano para que vean como se hacen las cosas aquí (al menos donde yo vivo es así)._

_Nos vemos en el sig cap._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
